A Twist in Time
by katgeek
Summary: Dr.Who must defeat Dest,a timelord gone bad ,who is looking for the book of time,a powerful weapon which controls all time,to reserect the matser, with help from his friend Matthew,and Amy. Something that my "genius"  brother came up with.  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who was just finishing repairing the **TARDIS **when suddenly a flash of light appeared from it and then he heard a big BOOM and suddenly he was going through space toward the sun .

''I must be traveling the speed of light.'' he thought . But how could he ? He didn't want to. As he wondered this he was trying to stop the TARDIS from hitting the sun .if it did he would be doomed .suddenly he was able to turn it in the nick of time . As he headed back to earth he sighed . He hadn't been on any adventures in a while because the TARDIS had broken down .

As he walked out of it he saw his friend and trusted companion Amy . ''Hey Amy '' he said .

''Hey Doctor" she said .

Amy had been wanting to go to a party and since her husband had been out of town for the week ,she had asked him a few days ago to go with her to it and he had said yes .

''Well we should be going if we don't want to be late '' she said.

"Well let's get moving then" said the Doctor .

When they arrived a woman about Amy's age wondered up to them . ''Hi " said the woman .

''Hey Janet ''said Amy. After she greeted the doctor he walked away from Janet and the two ladies struck up a conversation .

After he had got some punch walked up the stair case to the balcony . He senesced that something was wrong . Suddenly he saw a flash . Then the most horrifying thing happened.

He saw Dest .

Dest was a time lord gone bad . At one time he and the Doctor had been friends. No one knew that Dest was really trying to steal the Book of Time to heal the Master, one of 's enemies.

The Book of Time was the ultimate artifact of all time lords.

''Doctor Who ,We meet again''said Dest .

"Dest, I thought I destroyed you '' said .

''Ah, Funny the word T-H-O-U-G-H-T ,you see when you THOUGHT you destroyed me, I was really still alive ,and I've been alive all this time plotting my revenge ''He said .

''You see, When we had our battle, the Book of Time disappeared forever ,but we both know if it ever got lost the time lords had a way of finding it ''he said .''I also have a little help from some friends ''he said .

Suddenly, out of nowhere , Morbius, Davros, and Prisoner Zero were standing there next Dest in a flash. ''You missed your chance the first time.'' he said, ''Now, we will regenerate the Master, who will help us bring the Time Lords CRASHING DOWN ! ''Dest said .

In a flash everybody except The Doctor disappeared with Dest and the others . ''AMY!'' The Doctor cried out . ''DOCTOR!''she screamed .

He had to find Amy. If what Dest said was true ,Earth would be destroyed and the Time Lords would die and Dest would control all time .

He jumped to the first floor just as he saw Amy . As he pulled her out of the rubble , Amy began asking questions .''Who are they?, What's the Book of Time ? ,and WHY DID HE SAY YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE ? ''.

''Amy, just calm down ''he said . The Doctor had to get to the TARDIS and quick . ''Come with me '' the Doctor said to Amy .

''Where are we going ? ''she asked .

''We are going to see an old friend of mine ''he said . He knew he had to find his old friend . He could help them.

'' Where does this friend live ?''she asked .

''On the planet Niro ''he answered. As they were going to the planet Amy asked ''where did you meet this guy ?'' .''He's another time lord ''He said .

As they arrived at the planet the doctor quickly ran to his friends house . As they opened the door they where greeted by a very skinny man .

''Doctor Who! '' the man said .

''Hey Matthew ''he said.

''Please come in ''said Matthew . ''So what are you here for'' he said .

''Matthew,''The Doctor began ,''Dest is back . At that moment Matthew wide-eyed The Doctor .

''You mean, Dest ,like the DEST ? ''he began to protest .

''Yea, Mat ,him '' Doctor Who said , ''I need the page''.

''Come on ''he said. The Doctor followed his best friend . Could he still trust him, even after what happened?

TO BE CONTINUED …

: A TWIST IN TIME PART 1 by jetstream


	2. Chapter 2

''_Yea'' the Doctor thought. Besides, it was a long time ago and it was an accident . As they entered the large stuffed basement Matthew stopped suddenly. ''I have kept this from anyone that wanted to destroy the world.''He said. He walked over to an old, dusty bookshelf and pushed about ten off of it. There was a pad in the wall. _

_As soon as he pushed the last number in, The wall went away and showed a new room with a chest in the center of it. ''What is that ? ''Amy said cautiously. _

''_That, my dear Amy, holds the one thing that will help us find the book of time before Dest does ,''he said ,''The map of the universe ''.Suddenly, the room above exploded. ''Quickly grab anything in the room that you need.''he said, ''Go! ''. As soon as The Doctor and Amy ran in the secret room, the wall closed in._

''_What's in this room ?''Amy said. ''supplies,'' The Doctor said back, ''grab the chest.''. ''We have to get out ''said Amy ._

_Just as she said that, there went a crack in the wall and the ceiling. ''What the ….''said the Doctor. Suddenly, the walls and the roof fell. _

''_Watch out!''said the Doctor. Amy jumped out of the way just in time. As she pulled the Doctor out of the rubble he saw Dest taking the chest. _

''_Stop!''cried the Doctor. But it was to late. Dest was gone. He had gotten away with the chest. They had lost there only way to get to the book.''Amy he got away with the chest.''he said. But before she could say anything the Doctor started running for the TARDIS but before he could make it they heard ''HELP!''._

''_Where did that come from ?''said Amy.''over there I think .''said the Doctor. _

_As they rummaged through the piles and piles of trash they found Matthew._

''_Matthew, you're alive!''said the Doctor. _

''_Yea,''said Matthew ''I survived the blast, so where's the chest ?''._

''_Dest got it '' the Doctor said. _

_Matthew said ''We have to go, NOW.'' with a serious look in his eyes. _

_As they were going back to Earth they started arguing. ''What are we going to do ?,''Matthew said,'' We just lost the map!''. _

''_Guys,''Amy said. _

"_WELL STOP YELLING AT ME TO FIND OUT HOW TO FIX THIS!''Said the Doctor._

''_Guy's …''said Amy said. _

''_WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING MY HELP '''said Matthew._

''_Guy's…''said Amy._

''_FINE!WE'LL LET THE WHOLE UNIVERSE BE DESTROYED! ''said the Doctor._

"_Guy's!'' yelled Amy. _

"_WHAT!'' they said._

"_You said he got the chest, you didn't say he got what was in it ''she said. ''Just what do you mean ?''the Doctor said. ''yea ?''Matthew said. ''let's just say he didn't get anything he wanted.'' she said. _

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_Please review ._

_: A TWIST IN TIME PART 2 BY JET STREAM _


End file.
